Some Secrets Were Meant To Be Told
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: Of prostitutes and single men. NALU Minor GRUVIA Rated M for Language and Lemony Goodness


(wishing to be the friction in your jeans, isn't it messed up, how I'm just dying to be him)

Natsu Dragneel was single. He had never indulged himself in any relationship, preceding to spend his life devoted to his friendships. He was oblivious to the attention he sometimes received from girls, which happened on rare occasions. He wasn't exactly a dating type of person, he was brash and loud and in some cases, obnoxious. He was a full blown idiot, who was too dense for his own good. Few girls sought after him, which suited him just fine.

It wasn't good for anyone else. Comments were often made by his friends that he needed a woman, and fast. It was once said, marrying a woman would bring health and happiness to your life. Gray would've pulverized the first person who thought up such a lie. Of course he loved his wife, but she wasn't bringing health, she seemed to deteriorate it. Still, Natsu was fucking annoying, and he hoped a woman would silence him.

The man was twenty-nine and still single. He was about to start the fourth decade of his life and he was alone. So, Gray with the help of Mira, Cana, Erza and Levy found him the perfect woman. When Gray found out who she was, he wasn't quite sure if he'd ever team up with those girls ever again.

Lucy Heartfilia. Small, blonde, curvy, rich and drop dead gorgeous. There was only one issue that Gray found. Her current occupation happened to be prostitution. When they presented her to him, Gray was lost for words. It must've been Cana's idea to go for a sex fiend, like herself. He expected this kind of thing from Mira, Erza and Cana, but Levy? Why would Levy agree to it? He also learned Levy just happened to be good friends with the busty blonde. Which also served to confuse him further, because what friend would place this gross human male with their obviously attractive woman?

If, and I say _if,_ Gray was a single man, he would've been jealous of the flaming idiot. Gray couldn't help feeling that Natsu was not on the same level, and he would not know what to do with himself. Literally.

He couldn't do much to dissuade the females, and after years of failing with his own wife, Juvia, he gave it a rest, and just hoped their daring plan didn't come down in shambles. If it did, he'd step back, and disown having anything to do with it. The females in his life were fucking crazy, so he let it be.

Natsu looked at the black-haired man quizzically. They had been walking on foot for awhile now, leaving their car parked a couple blocks away. As they walked, Gray looked in every direction, praying to Mavis, no one would recognize him in this area, and somehow get his wife on his case. "Hey Ice Princess, where are we going? And why the hell are you freaking out?" Gray groaned. Why did it have to be _him_ to drop this kid off on his play date? He blanched at the thought of what _play date_ really meant. "Shut up, idiot. Don't talk so loudly. Do you want me to get killed by my wife?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." The wary man opposite flicked him off. "Fuck you, asshole." Natsu was seconds from replying before Gray dragged him inside their destination. Inside, the lights were dim, and cast a low glow over the place. Natsu felt as if the place smelled too much like perfume, and a little bit of aftershave. There was a hint of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He noticed the women walked around scantily clad, their arms twisted around other men's, like snakes, their hips swaying to the music that was playing from some dark corner. He got a good view of breast and ass, his brain seeming to shut down in the process. This was not what he was expecting _at all._

A woman stepped towards them. She was more dressed than most of the women in the room, and was covered in dangling jewelry that jingled as she moved. Her face was heavily covered in make-up, the light helping to add soft angles to her body. She stroked down Gray's chest, and he shuddered at the contact. Her breasts pressed against him, she smiled up at him. "What can I do for you boys?" Her voice purred, and Gray found his pants becoming tighter. This was getting dangerous.

He pointed to the pink-haired man beside him. "He's got an appointment with Lucy." The woman clinging to Gray pouted and looked at the other male. "I was so hoping you'd come for me." Gray laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Maybe some other time." The woman did not hide her disappointment.

Natsu was hella confused. Who was Lucy, and why was he getting a bad feeling about this?

The woman in question made her way in their direction. Gray saw her coming, and waved. "Yo, Lucy."Natsu's jaw dropped. The woman before them was dressed in a _very_ revealing set of black lingerie that had long lacy sleeves, and a flowing skirt that hid none of her long and supple legs. The top hugged her like a corset, making her huge breasts practically pop out of it. An inch of her waist was bare, revealing toned skin. Her pale complexion looked ethereal in the lights. She didn't drown her face in makeup like the others, and her chocolate eyes were the prettiest things he had ever seen. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail, he couldn't help imagining what it would feel like in his fingers. When their eyes locked, he felt a bolt of electricity shoot down his body, his pants becoming tighter as the seconds ticked by.

She was _hot, gorgeous, beautiful, angelic, breathtaking, sexy,_ she was indescribable. How lucky was Gray to have met her before, and Natsu hadn't even seen her. An uncontrollable spurt of jealousy flowed through him. Gray had a damn wife! Why couldn't he just stick to one chick and leave the rest for others. He froze for a moment. When the hell had he started thinking about picking women?

Lucy's eyes left his briefly. "This is the man?" Gray shook his head. "Yep. If he gives you any trouble, contact me. I'll be waiting for him outside." His eyes scanned the area dangerously and he gulped. "Give Juvia my regards. We miss her." _Lucy knew Juvia?_ Gray looked extremely uncomfortable here, and Natsu's brain was slowly understanding. "Will do." With a wave of his hand, he slipped out the door, narrowly dodging a group of prostitutes.

His mouth was still open, and he looked at the exit in confusion. What the hell was he doing here?

A slender hand pulled his face back down to hers. Her brown eyes seemed much closer than they were a couple seconds ago, and the rest of her with them. Her touch lingered on his skin. She brought her lips to his and he recognized the taste of honey. In surprise, he found himself returning the kiss, and wrapping his long fingers around her face. He didn't know what he was doing, but he really liked the situation.

When she pulled away, she grasped his large hand in her slim one, and she beckoned him further into the building. She led him deep into the dark areas of the house into a room with a very large bed in the center. The room was also dim, and the bed made neatly. A soothing scent of incense filled his nostrils as she closed the door behind them. His brain caught up then.

Bed. Half-naked women. Sex. Everything made sense then, and he froze. What had Gray gotten him into? It was probably another meddling scheme in his love life. He could only imagine the true schemers behind it. He found himself growling, and he turned to apologize to the woman. He could still escape before things went too far. When he turned, he was surprised to see her pull down her hair, the blonde locks falling in soft waves down her back. He saw the bare skin on her shoulder and neck, and found himself getting more rigid by the second. It was her shoulder. _Pretty lame, getting so excited Natsu, you've seen female shoulder before._

Her chocolate orbs locked with his and she licked her lips. Natsu caught the swift action. He wanted to make an escape, but his legs would not move, and his mouth would not form words.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for another kiss, this time giving him entrance into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, he found himself pressing her against the wall, and chewing on her bottom lip. He gave into his instinct and ignored the pressing thought of leaving. He might as well benefit from this, since it was being forced onto him. He might actually have to thank that ice stripper later.

His calloused hands found the curves on her waist, and he found himself tugging at the bodice that hid her from his burning eyes. His teeth scraped her skin as he moved from her mouth to her shoulder. He bit the crook of her neck, leaving a mark. He felt a little prideful, knowing he had marked this woman, even though she had been marked by so many before. The thought made him growl. Her fingers were tugging at his pink locks making him suck in a breath, sending shivers down his spine. His knee pressed between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as his fingers bruised her thighs.

He trusted his hips forward slightly, rubbing his pelvis on hers, creating a delicious friction. She moaned in his ear, which only turned him on even more. Mavis, everything about this woman made him tingle, his nerves felt on fire. In a quick tug, he pulled off the top of her lingerie, revealing her breasts. They were huge, and could barely fill his palms. His mouth trailed to a nipple, making her rub her pelvis against his in anticipation. He could feel how wet she was, even through his and her layers of clothing. The smell was intoxicating.

He lifted her from the wall, and placed her roughly on the bed. Her breasts bounced at the sudden movement, her body seeming to sink into the soft fabric. His lips crashed on hers, his suddenly bare chest pressing down onto hers. He ripped the fabric hiding her lower regions with a growl, possessing her lips, savagely with his own. He sat up, taking in every inch of her body. He saw every curve, every line, and he wanted to memorize it all. His words were murmured. "You're so perfect." Even though Lucy was used to all this, she found herself blushing at his stare. It wasn't drunk and surly, he wasn't looking at her like some whore who was a piece of trash, thrown aside and unimportant except for his own pleasure. He looked at her with possessiveness in his eyes, as if she was his woman and that he would make her his. She kind of liked it.

His body was completely bare not soon after. He revealed to her a _very_ large penis. Even with an experienced body, she felt as if one plunge from that monster would tear her apart. She really wanted it to, and moaned in excitement.

When he pushed through her entrance, she almost screamed at the pleasure. She was shuddering at the feeling. When he had made it entirely into her, he shook with expectation. She was so warm, so surprisingly tight. His hips bucked, and hers did in response, a quiet mew leaving her lips. He couldn't help laughing. _Did she just meow like a cat in heat?_ Each rumble of laughter pressed his length further in, and made them both groan.

Like an engine starting, he began to thrust into her, sending wave after wave of pleasure down her body. It was like nothing she ever experienced before. His speed was breathtaking, and she was at a loss for words. The only thing escaping her lips were screams of passion. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt her body coil tighter and tighter, the heat growing exponentially in her body.

When their releases came, they were simultaneous. They screamed together as the heat burst into flames, and white covered there vision. They were burning as the fire spread and enveloped them. Sweat clinged to their bodies, their chests rising and falling in the same erratic rhythm. He lay beside her until his heart calmed. Then he stayed there, letting his brain catch up.

He had just made love to a prostitute, and he had actually enjoyed it. The word prostitute sounded dirty, and inaccurate to describe Lucy. That was her name. The name of the woman who brought him to his knees. The woman was damn gorgeous, he was regretting having to leave.

She clothed herself before he did, pulling on a different pair of lingerie, after picking up the one he had just destroyed. He chuckled to himself quietly. He was never one to be in control when it came to sex. He was a damn trooper when it came to it. All of his friends seemed to think he was an innocent little virgin who never had his kicks. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them. He definitely had to thank them for this one though. His body was aching, even though they only had one round. The idea of doing it all over again seemed plausible, before she pulled him from his thoughts.

"Time to get dressed hot-shot." _Wow_. _That was cute._ He obeyed her wish and pulled the clothes he had thrown around, back on his body, searching a long time for the boxers.

He stopped at the door, and turned to give her something. It was a slip of paper with his phone number on it. His hands brushed through his unkempt locks. "Text me," was all he said as he left.

The blonde stared at the piece of paper in confusion.

* * *

Gray leaned against the car impatiently as he watching his pink-haired friend jog in his direction. He was actually surprised at how quickly he had finished. "Well?" He asked him, a black eyebrow raised.

"I gave her my number." He smirked at his friend. Gray's eyes squinted at him. "You knew?" The pink-haired man shook his head, his smile never fading. "Nah, but I figured it out."

As they got in the car and drove off, Gray was actually feeling proud of the man beside him. "Well, happy birthday."

Natsu froze.

"Oh shit. It is my birthday!"

Gray's palm hit his forehead faster then you can say Lucy.

Which Natsu discovered he liked saying.

* * *

 **Yo. It's me again. I'm here to tear the eyeballs out of your sockets with lemonyness.**

 **Thanks for reading my trash.**

 **I decided to start this off as a one-shot, but based off of fan respone, I might consider going on with this.**

 **Go Nalu!**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow...The usual**


End file.
